Fantendo Iterum/Project Eternity
Welcome to the Fantendo Iterum conferences that Project Eternity has prepared. Here, you will be able to see all the suprises that the company is preparing. They will be shown during the days 20th, 21st and 22nd July. Enjoy them and if it is necessary, ask any question on the comment space. =DAY 1= Battle of Bracelets 5 ApolloBoB.png|Apollo, the first new boss Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love Artemis.png|Artemis, the influence of the Moon PoseidonBoB.png|Poseidon, the emperor of seas ErisBoB.png|Eris, the broken hearted AresBoB.png|Ares, the perfect son? These ones are some of the Olympic Gods that will appear in the Golden Bracelets' way. Visiting the Olympic Gardens will be one of the places of the adventure. Remember that your aim on the game will be finding the rest of Golden Bracelets and fighting the Dark Bracelets. Get new weapons, abilities, items and characters while you are improving and advancing through the adventure. Wi-fi Adventures There are several things to do while you are connected to the Internet: you can fight in an online VS battle, or playing with other 32 players around the world in a tournament. But this time, you can play in the Patrol Mode with other 3 friends thanks to the Online Patrol. You can also save 10 characters from other friends. Galaxy Chaos ' Paul '''and '''Anne '''live in a world who had been attacked by the terrible forces of the Cosmo Corporation. But thanks to the teachings of the Master Hikaido, they will control their inner aura. They will meet new friends and new enemies while they save the rest of worlds of their galaxy with the power of their attributes in a 3D-fighting where you will discover new worlds: *'Harmonika: 'The world of Paul and Anne, a perfect place to live until the Cosmo Corporation attacked their world. *'Harunoi: 'The frozen world from which Rokkantai is and the one which results more interesting for the company due to its powder keg. *'Hariyoshi: 'The only world that was not bathed by the light of the star: Saturnus home and a dangerous place to visit There will be more places to visit, this is just the beginning of the story. Besides, you can unlock characters with new powers of their attributes. Besides, you will enjoy a perfect online mode where you can globally fight your friends. Enjoy this adventure for Element Alpha and Nintendo Prima. Super Kyle Thunders 2 'Kyle, Mike 'and '''Kaila '''are safe from the terrible factory which had prisoned them for years. Now the balance of energy seems to be correct... or not? Mina, a strange loner girl appears to ask help to Kyle. But he will understand that his thunder is not the only one that rules over the electricity. Although this mysterious girl will make the heroes appear again to discover her dark past through lots of 3D stages and fighting the creatures that want to kill Mina. Remember this 3D platformer will have some new things and a completely new army of enemies, new places and new friends. Besides, the player will need to collect some golden batteries to unlock new surprises, special stages and levels. There are also some modes to connect via online with 3 friends to beat all the enemies and get the Golden Batteries that are hidden through the stage. Now you will have a new world to visit and a complete adventure to discover while playing with the energy. =DAY 2= Mario Kart GTI A new wheeled adventure of the most famous plumber is here. With lots of characters, karts, bikes and items to run in the most crazy races of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Toad, DK, Wario, Koopa Troopa and more characters are taking their karts to show that they are the fastest racers of the world. New Items There are some new items, for example the Thunder POW, a POW Block that the racer can leave on the road and the one who hits it will suffer the thunder effects. Besides, the Freezing Mushroom and the Burning Mushroom will be dangerous obstacles that the player can use. Finally, the Koopa Mushroom, a shelled mushroom that will let you hit with the car as if you were a Koopa Shell. New Courses Remember to use the the air glider to fly through the circuit, remember to dive under the sea, remember to lose your fear to ingravity because these things will be back. Do not forget either that some karts and bikes are able to float in the air or go through ember, lots of circuits have special routes that only some vehicles can use. There will be 10 cups, 4 races each. Imagine running through 40 circuits, 20 of them completely new. Fantendo Lords This was that forgotten project that I left long ago. This fighting-puzzle game will show how good strategists the Fantendo characters are. Get that your characters rise levels up to improve and being able to face the Dark Lord who is threatening the Fantendoverse. Each character controls an element and the most powerful characters of each element are the Elementary Lords, but they will need help from the other element users. Don't fight alone, you will lose lonely; let the rest help you in battles. Play with friends in a special online mode that will let you discover new spaces to fight or to solve the puzzle. After adding the 180 different spaces that the main game has, you can play in the online mode in the other 180 spaces that you will eventually unlock. This mode accepts 8 players at the same time, enjoy with other 7 friends the battles and the puzzles, because two brains work better than one. This game will be available for Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha. Battle of Bracelets Here we go with one of the surprises... Battle of Bracelets? This would be called '''Galactian: Battle of Bracelets, '''but it is not the case. Galactian was the first step of the story of Aingeru, but it's time to rebirth. Battle of Bracelets is the new first game of the series, with improved features, new characters, different story, and a new world. The fight of the Dark Bracelets started again but with new power. For those people who miss the eternal hostility of the Dark Bracelets: they are back again... Drake, Inferna, Garone, Alange and the rest of the Darkreon's minions will fight you while you are running through the world. This game is made for Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha. =DAY 3= Kid Icarus: Hostile World Pit is back with the help of the Goddess of Light, who will have to fight the God of War, Ares. The War Hosts are causing wars in the human world after having caused it in the Olympus. But its the hour to beat Ares, Pit won't be afraid and Palutena will fight for the light of the world. Besides, the Skyworld Army will prepare new fighters to beat monsters. Although... there may be some other gods who will face our deity... Collect weapons and get new achievements to fight in the air and beat monsters on the earth. Get the ten sacred weapons that you will find through the maps. You can also find several game modes: remember to write the history in the Story Mode. Unlock several DLC that you can get after connecting your console to the Internet. Play online and make teams with other people from the rest of the world. And if you need it, train and listen to the tutorials that appear on the game. Will you join to the group of heroes on this adventure? Then, wait. This game will be available for this Autumn on Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha. Kuria's Medieval World This new hero from a poor family fell in love with a rich lady of the city of France. But the major bishop of the capital of France has started to plot a plan to take the control of the country. Le Cardinale, Parisian bishop, wants to kidnap that little lady and Kuria will fight for her. But there will be also friends who will help him to run through Paris to find the evil cleric and wreck his plans. Although strange creatures have appeared to combat the heroes... they won't be stopped. This game mixes the adventure and the role-playing styles. Some characters are necessary to complete some missions and some chapters. You can also compete with friends online to see who completes the chapter better and faster. This game will be available for Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha. Each character has their own weapons at which they are good. For example, Kuria will control the sword and the shield, but other characters can control the spear, the hammer, the bow or different kinds of magic. The more you use your weapon, the better you will become at. But the heroes are not the only ones who will control their weapon, the enemies can also control theirs. Besides, you can buy potions and new weapons for your heroes. There are also some items that you can get to improve, they will help you during your adventure. Night of Constellations 'Athena '''needs the help of a brave heart to fight the darkness that the Witches of Greece are trying to bring to the world. Demos, a young hero who once tried to assault the Olympus, was the chosen one for this mission. When Athena thought that she had beaten all the witches, the strongest one appears to steal all the light of the light, the 88 Constellations. The Witch of the Eternity knows that the light of the stars can give an extreme power to it's user and the user could be able to beat the rest of Gods. Now, Demos has a hard mission to achieve. Demos will have to run through Greece to fight Callizia and get all the constellations back. But there will be several bosses at the end of each main world that is governed by the star keepers: the creatures that are saving the 12 Zodiac constellations. But not everything is enemies, Demos will meet some new mythical friends that will join him in the adventure. But not all the worlds are equal, some may not attend to the gravity laws, you may be able to dive whatever you want or maybe water can be explosive. There are some modes that you can use. You can see all the collectibles in the Parthenon of Athens, the map of constellations is also there. Online battles are also available after getting 5 Constellations. But after getting that option available, 6 players can fight each other to get the hidden stars of the sky. This game will be available for Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha, the next year. Reaper Soul This is one of my main secrets. Reaper Soul (Riparu Soru) is the new game that Project Eternity is showing today. Shinigamis are back to bring the balance of souls back. The souls are getting rebel and causing the appearance of zombies around the world. That is why the Soul Commitee sent a lot of Shinigamis to the real world, so that all the zombies would disappear and their souls would be liberated. Sonika is one of those shinigamis that were sent to the real world, this girl will have to act as a school girl to the rest of humans but in the shadows, she will work at beating zombies. Will she be able to stop the zombie invasion with the help of other shinigamis? Will she find the origin of so many zombies? This is a fighting game that mixes humans, shinigamis, zombies and other strange creatures. You will eventually unlock them after achieving some objectives in "Reaper Hour". If you just want to fight the CPU or other friend in the same console, choose "Midnight Fight". If you want to play with the rest of the world, choose "Global Hunting". And for novels, there is a tutorial mode, just choose "Shinigami School". This game will be available this year for Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha. Category:Alange's Things Category:Fantendo Iterum